Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! Tome II
by LilouEvans
Summary: Les maraudeurs reviennent ! Une nouvelle année débute, entre sélections de Quidditch, amitié nouvelle, secrets et révélations...une année chargée attend notre petite troupe préféré ! Mais au delà des murailles sécurisée de Poudlard, un mage noir persécute des moldus et des sorciers dans l'anonymat, installant peu à peu la terreur...
1. Le seul qui ait compris

_Disclamer :_ L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K,

_Note de l'auteur __: _Me revoilà (enfin^^), un peu stresser de recommencer à publier pour me soumettre à vos critiques (constructives)! Bonne nouvelle la deuxième année est déjà toute écrite ! Ce qui veut dire…post régulier :D ! Il y a quelques temps j'ai ''fêté'' l'anniversaire de la fic…et oui déjà un an, c'est fou ce que ça passe vite !

Puis une petite note, pour remercier Tchoupie qui corrige mes fautes elle aussi, depuis près d'un an ! *Applaudissement*

Et pour finit de vous embêter avec mon blabla…j'ai décidé de répondre à vos review sur le chapitre directement, parce que je fini par oublier à qui je réponds… ! :)

J'arrête de vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

**Deuxième année**

Chapitre 1 : Le seul qui ait comprit

_1__er__ septembre 1971_

_Chère journal,_

_Je suis à bord du Poudlard express, je retourne enfin à Poudlard. Au moment où je t'écris, je suis dans un compartiment avec Lily et Ellie (qui sont en train de se disputer) tandis qu'Alice est allée chercher à manger. Je prends donc quelques minutes pour t'écrire._

_Je suis si contente de retourner au château, Poudlard m'a manqué…_

_Je suis surtout contente d'être enfin partie de cette prison, elle m'agaçait tellement. C'est ma mère et rien que ce mot me fait mal. Il ne devrait jamais être employé pour une femme comme ça._

_Mais arrêtons de parler de choses tristes. Je commence une nouvelle année, et peut-être que je me ferais de nouveaux amis. Les filles sont très gentilles, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de faire partie du groupe. Oh bien sûr elles sont toujours contentes de me voir, mais comme des connaissances, ou des voisines qui se croisent dans la rue. Après je me trompe peut-être, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je me souviens que papa me disait d'aller vers les gens quand j'étais petite. Il me répétait sans cesse' ''L'important c'est que tu restes toi-même'', décidément c'est toujours lui…_

-Dorcas ? Demanda Lily

-oui ?

-Pourquoi tu écris dans un journal intime ?

-Ca me vide la tête, dit-elle les joues légèrement roses.

-Mais vous êtes tous des sorciers non, dans votre famille ?

-Oui, sourit la jolie blonde, mais j'ai vu ça dans une papreterie et ça coûte bien moins chère qu'une pensine.

-Papeterie, corrigea la rouquine. J'en avais un, moi aussi, j'avais l'impression que c'était un peu comme mon meilleur ami.

-Lily, reprit Ellie en ronchonnant, je te promets que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a dit l'année dernière que les yeux du Prulkof étaient rouges !

-et moi je te dis qu'ils sont orange !

Les deux filles repartirent dans leur dispute et Dorcas replongea dans son journal intime.

_Décidément c'est toujours lui qui a raison. Je pense à lui tout le temps, ça fait cinq ans, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il me manque…_

_De toute façon, si je ne me fais pas de vrai ami cette année, je t'ai toujours toi !_

Dorcas rangea soigneusement son journal dans sa valise et sortit un livre moldu sur un auteur visiblement très apprécié par eux-mêmes.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence total une fois que Lily fut sorti pour aller voir Severus. Ellie qui était sûre d'avoir raison, ne voulait plus parler et Alice dormait. Remus Lupin passa devant leur compartiment en leur adressant un sourire, suivit de près par Peter qui devait avoir pris un peu de poids au cours de l'été.

Le soir, quand les filles furent de retour dans le dortoir, après un agréable festin, Dorcas déballa ses affaires et posa son journal ainsi que son livre sur sa table de nuit. Aucune d'elles ne tarda à se coucher, épuisées par le voyage et assoupies par le repas.

0o0

Il était pressé. Il devait la trouver au plus vite, lui dire. Elle n'en reviendrait pas, elle serait aussi retournée que lui, peut-être moins. Il attendait ça depuis un moment. A vrai dire, c'était une vraiment bonne nouvelle.

-Ellie ! S'exclama James en la rattrapant dans le couloir menant à la grande salle après une journée de cours ennuyants car ils avaient eu deux heures de cours avec Binns d'affilée.

-Oui…James ? Demanda-t-elle septique en voyant l'état de celui-ci.

-Les sélections ! Les sélections sont la semaine prochaine ! Samedi ! Dès que j'ai su je suis venue ! On va pouvoir se présenter ! Il y a surement plus de chances qu'ils prennent des deuxièmes années que des premières années, on va pouvoir tenter notre chance ! Finit-il euphorique, la respiration haletante.

-James respire, calma-t-elle, c'est fantastique, mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite. On n'est pas sûr qu'ils remettent tous les postes en jeu.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement pour aller manger.

-Je ne sais même pas qui est le capitaine…, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa meilleure amie. Il faut qu'on trouve qui c'est mais comment…

-James, soupira Ellie en le saisissant par les épaules. Écoute, peu importe le capitaine, si tu es doué, et ça tu l'es, il va te prendre,

-ouais…, toi aussi tu vas te présenter hein ?

-Oui, je vais tenter ma chance.

-Comment je vais faire pour attendre une semaine, et puis il va falloir que je m'entraine…

-Si tu veux on peut s'entrainer ensemble après les cours ?

-Merveilleuse idée ! S'exclama-t-il ravi en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du dortoir des garçons après avoir passé le portrait. Et je vais voir si Sirius veut venir.

Ellie sourit, la situation était comique, James Potter paniquait vraiment pour du Quidditch…

0o0

-James va être insupportable toute la semaine à cause de ça, soupira Sirius dans le dortoir tandis que son meilleur prenait sa douche.

-Ne m'en parle même pas, rétorqua Remus en rangeant une de ses plumes dans son sac.

-Vous viendrez nous voir avec Peter ?

-Je pense que la semaine va être difficile avec la reprise des cours et puis l'état de ma mère ne s'est pas trop arrangé alors j'irais peut-être la voir…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que James ressortait de la salle de bain en déversant un flot de paroles sur les pourcentages de chance que lui-même et Sirius avaient de rentrer dans l'équipe.

Pendant cette semaine, où pour une fois le soleil avait daigné montrer son nez, James et Sirius et parfois même Ellie venaient s'entrainer sur le terrain.

Sirius voulait le poste de batteur et Ellie et James celui de poursuiveurs.

-Demain c'est le grand jour, dit James en remontant au château son balai sur l'épaule.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Ellie.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent quand Sirius et James montèrent au dortoir. Remus et Peter n'étaient pas encore là et le jeune Black en profita pour dire :

-Tu sais…,

Il semblait mal à l'aise, et ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Mes parents ne veulent pas que je me présente, je leur ai envoyé un courrier et…ma mère a répondu ''tu t'es fait assez remarquer comme ça.''

-Et depuis quand tu fais ce que tes parents te disent ? Questionna James.

Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu as raison, mais je te rappel que j'y retourne pour noël alors…  
-Ca se trouve, on ne sera même pas pris, soupira-t-il en regardant son balai posé contre le mur.

James n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, il ne faisait que se retourner dans son lit, réfléchissant aux sélections du lendemain. « Et si tout le monde se moquait de moi ? », « Si le capitaine ne me laissait même pas une chance de montrer de quoi je suis capable ? » « Et peut-être qu'au contraire, je jouerais comme un pro, impressionnant même les 7ème années »

0o0

Au petit matin, James ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner et fut dégouté en voyant Peter qui se goinfrait. Remus pour sa part avait dû retourner chez sa mère encore malade. Le brun à lunettes avait remarqué son regard fuyant et son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il entendit un rire venant de la table des Poufsouffles, et se retourna. Une jeune fille, brune, rigolait à gorge déployée.

-Et ! Sirius ! S'exclama James en lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour qu'il se retourne.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas la sœur de Remus ?

-Si,

-Elle semble très heureuse pour quelqu'un qui a une mère malade. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui va la voir au lieu de Remus ?

-Aucune idée…

0o0

-Bonjour à tous, dit un garçon brun foncé, beau et un peu musclé deux heures plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe et je m'appelle Chris. Je vais d'abord vous demander de vous mettre dans 3 équipes différentes, celle de batteur, d'attrapeur et de poursuiveur.

-Et le poste de gardien ? demanda un garçon à l'air revêche.

-C'est moi qui occupe ce poste, informa-t-il

Plusieurs élèves quittèrent le terrain et après que chacun ait été réparti dans le groupe de leur choix, Chris reprit :

-Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde pour les postes de poursuiveurs. On va donc commencer par eux. Mais avant ça j'aimerais faire quelques mises au point sur le déroulement des sélections. Interdiction d'envoyer des sorts aux autres qui se présentent et il n'y a aucun favoritisme, vous êtes tous au même niveau peu importe de quelle année vous êtes. Et par la même occasion aucun des joueurs de l'année dernière n'a été repris, mais ils peuvent repasser les sélections. Compris ?

-Je l'aime bien ce capitaine, dit James.

-Moi aussi, intervint Franck en faisant sursauter Sirius qui ne l'avait pas vue. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu avoir plus compétent.

-J'espère qu'il ne prend pas de fille, décréta Sirius avec un air légèrement hautain.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ellie au côté de Franck.

-Bah…elles ne sont pas faites… pour ça…,

-Pardon ? S'énerva Ellie, devenant tout rouge

-On va y aller, dit Franck en la saisissant par les épaules pour éviter qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur Sirius.

-S'il-vous-plaît les poursuiveurs, venez par-là, cria Chris pour couvrir le bruit des conversations. Une vingtaine d'élèves se précipitèrent tandis que les autres attendaient.

-Bon, le premier exercice est simple, vous me faite trois tours de terrain.

James s'empara de son étoile filante et tapa du pied pour décoller. Il vit Sirius le suivre de près et malgré leurs séances d'entrainement, deux garçons arrivèrent avant eux. Ils étaient à vue d'œil plus grands d'au moins deux ans.

Chris demanda à 11 personnes n'ayant même pas réussi à tenir 2 minutes sur leur balai de partir.

-Vous, dit-il en désignant le groupe des poursuiveurs, allez-vous mettre par deux. C'est simple, vous aller juste vous faire des passes avec les balles qui se trouvent dans ce sac.

Un vieux sac, raccommodé à plusieurs endroits se trouvait à coté de Chris.

Sirius et James s'envolèrent et prirent une balle rouge assez légère. Chaque groupe passait sous l'œil du capitaine qui notait ce qu'il se passait.

James se sentit à l'aise, même s'il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver l'équilibre avec la balle dans les mains. Les deux jeunes garçons passèrent les exercices avec brio mais Sirius en loupa une. Le brun à lunettes regarda sa meilleure amie assurer à l'échange. Elle se trouvait avec un garçon, aux cheveux blond parsemé des reflets cuivrés. Il était bien bâti, et plus âgé qu'eux. C'était un des premiers de la course.

A la fin il ne resta que 6 personnes.

-Merci, allez-vous asseoir, je vais faire passer les essaies aux batteurs.

3 personnes prétendaient à ce titre, dont Franck

-Je vais faire sortir un cognard, et le but sera d'essayer de me viser.

-Quoi ! s'exclama un jeune garçon de première année au teint verdâtre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, assura Chris en souriant gentiment.

Un garçon fait apparemment que de muscle fut le premier à passer. Il ne toucha pas Chris mais celui-ci senti le cognard lui effleurer la joue.

Le garçon au teint verdâtre fut incapable de relancer le cognard qui le fit tomber de son balai.

Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie son teint se partageant entre le rouge et le vert.

Franck l'envoya avec brio et Chris se baissa au bon moment.

-Merci pour les batteurs, allez rejoindre les poursuiveurs. Aux attrapeurs !

Chris regarda le seule garçon qui avait voulu se présenter. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

-Je vais lâcher le vif d'entrainement, il te suffit de l'attraper, dit gentiment Chris en lui montrant la petite balle dorée.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver et n'était pas à l'aise sur un balai. Il sortit en courant du terrain et James pensa alors qu'il s'était dépêché de partir pour pouvoir pleurer.

-Venez ici.

Tous les joueurs se levèrent.

-Les postes de batteurs sont attribués à Londubat et Jefferson. Pour déterminé les poursuiveurs, nous allons faire un petit match. Il n'y aura pas de gardien mais des cognards, et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Je veux que vous visiez les poursuiveurs, comme dans un vrai match, dit Chris en désignant les deux nouveaux batteurs.

« Pour les poursuiveurs vous faites des équipes de trois. C'est parti !

Les 9 personnes s'envolèrent et Chris regardait avec attention les actions faites par les joueurs. Ellie se trouvait avec le même garçon qu'à l'entrainement et une fille, mais à elle seule elle avait déjà marqué trois buts.

James et Sirius avaient un bon jeu, mais étaient pénalisés par un garçon qui semblait myope et loupait chaque passe.

Les batteurs ne leur faisaient aucun cadeau et Ellie eut la malchance de se prendre un cognard sur le poignet, tandis que le garçon maladroit se le prit en pleine figure.

Celui-ci quitta le terrain une fois que le capitaine les fit redescendre deux minutes plus tard.

-Il n'y a que 3 places et vous êtes 5. Vous avez tous un bon jeu, mais je ne vais pas décider sur un coup de tête. Les batteurs vous avez la place étant donné que vous êtes les meilleurs aux sélections. Et Clark je te conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie.

James et Sirius prirent le temps de se changer et de remonter tranquillement au château. Le brun à lunettes se sentait beaucoup mieux que le matin même. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait.

Une fois dans le hall, James s'arrêta :

-Je vais aller voir Ellie à l'infirmerie, tu peux déposer mon balai dans le dortoir ?

-Pas de problème.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, la blessée buvait une potion qui la faisait grimacer.

-C'est dégueu…

James rigola :

-Ça va ?

-Bof, ça me pique.

-Vos os sont en train de se ressouder, informa Mrs Pomfresh sèchement.

Une fois ses os remirent en place, et l'accord pour sortir, les deux amis allèrent dîner. Ellie s'en alla vers ses amies tandis que James rejoignait les siens.

-Alors ? Questionna Lily, tu as réussi ?

-Je me suis bien débrouillée, mais le capitaine veut réfléchir, on est 5 et il n'y a que 3 places.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas être prise, s'exclama Dorcas en souriant.

-Ah oui, reprit la blondinette au reflet roux, je ne vous ai pas raconté ce que m'avais dit Black à l'entrainement.

La jeune fille leur fit alors le récit, et chacune haussa les sourcils. Pendant ce temps Peter ne put s'empêcher de parler de l'attitude de Remus.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, lâcha James, ça mère devrait aller mieux, il était avec elle toutes les vacances. Et puis…enfin…elle n'a pas toujours besoin de lui non ?

Aucun des garçons ne répondit, et pendant la moitié du repas seul les bruits de conversations et les raclements des couverts se firent entendre.

-Je…vous ne pensez pas qu'il est malade ? demanda James inquiet.

-Comment ça ?

-Je…c'est une hypothèse, mais peut-être que sa mère est un prétexte pour cacher quelque chose et j'ai pensé qu'il était peut être lui-même malade.

Sirius réfléchit, ça lui semblait plausible.

-Mais qu'elle serait la maladie qui apparaîtrait aussi régulièrement ?

-Aucune idée, il faudrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Les garçons se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque pour trouver des infos. Peter s'endormi aussitôt qu'il ouvrit un livre mais James et Sirius eux, s'emparèrent d'une bonne pile de livre.

-Il n'y a rien du tout, soupira Sirius désespérer une heure plus tard

-On reviendra demain, je veux aider Remus. Et si il y une quelconque manière alors je veux la trouver.

-Ouais je suis d'accord, avoua Sirius en baillant.

0o0

-James ! cria Ellie en sautant sur son meilleur ami en le voyant arriver le matin dans la salle commune. Chris a affiché les sélections !

-Quoi !

James et Sirius coururent au tableau d'affichage.

_Gardien : C. Clark_

_Batteurs : Londubat et Jefferson_

_Poursuiveurs : Potter, Prewett et E. Clark_

_Attrapeur : Adock_

James n'osa pas montrer sa joie à l'idée d'avoir été pris car le nom de son meilleur ami ne figurait pas sur la liste :

-Je suis désolé Sirius…

-Pas grave, dit-il grognon. Visiblement il y a du favoritisme dans l'équipe.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu crois vraiment que Chris a choisi sa sœur juste parce qu'elle avait du talent, non, bien sûr que non, c'est parce qu'elle est de sa famille, affirma Sirius mauvais perdant.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui avait tout entendu. J'ai été bien meilleure que toi aux sélections ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu joues comme une bouse de dragon sur un balai !

C'en était trop, Sirius s'empara de sa baguette, et à son grand étonnement Ellie fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Chris qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en compagnie d'un groupe d'ami.

Il vit alors les deux tenir leur baguette, prêt à s'envoyer des sorts :

-Baissez vos baguettes, dit-il froidement, immédiatement.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Black pense que tu m'as choisi comme poursuiveur vue que tu es mon frère.

-Black, je ne l'ai pas choisi par favoritisme, je l'ai choisi parce que c'est de loin la meilleure de celle qui a prétendu au poste. Elle a fait plus de passes, alors plus un mot sur ça compris ?

Sirius hocha la tête, mais la colère restait présente sur son visage.

La foule se dispersa et la nouvelle poursuiveuse eut un sourire méchant :

-Tu vois que des filles peuvent jouer dans l'équipe, on dirait bien que les rôles s'inversent.

Sirius voulu foncer sur elle mais James se mit entre eux et la jeune fille monta alors aux dortoirs.

-Calme toi Sirius…, soupira son ami.

Il fulmina pendant toute la soirée, James ajouta :

-Au moins tu ne t'attiras pas les foudres de ta famille,

Sur cette réponse, il monta, sans même un regard pour James.

0o0

_Potin-Poudlard est revenue, comme promis !_

_Nos informations croustillantes vous ont manqué ? Figurez-vous que vous allez faire le plein !_

_Hier soir nous avons eu le droit aux sélections de Quidditch des Gryffondor, et visiblement le favoritisme était de la partie ! Le gardien et capitaine Chris Clark semble penser qu'accepter sa sœur dans l'équipe passerait inaperçu mais détrompez-vous, nous mettons notre nez partout !_

_Il a changé toute l'équipe, mais malheureusement, la dernière fois que des changements on eut lieu les lions ont perdu bien trop de fois, multipliant défaites et humiliations._

_Du coté des Serpentard (leur rivaux de toujours) il se trouve que leur équipe qui gagne depuis un long moment, ne fait pas de changement cette année. On retrouve toujours les mêmes joueurs sans cervelles des années précédentes._

_Mais ce n'est pas le plus important élèves de Poudlard, en effet bien qu'ils fassent parti du château, les Gryffondor et Serpentard sont des personnes inintéressantes, interrogeons-nous plutôt sur le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui est timide et, entre nous, sexy. D'où vient-il ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il si mystérieux ? La réponse chers élèves sera dans le prochain exemplaire._

-C'est pas possible, soupira Ellie, tout le monde va penser que je suis dans l'équipe parce que mon frère en est le capitaine.

-Moque toi de ce que pensent les gens, confia Lily sérieuse, si tu aimes jouer au Quidditch et que tu sais pertinemment que Chris ne t'as pas prise dans l'équipe parce que tu es sa sœur alors ça devrait te suffire.

Lily lui sourit doucement et Alice ajouta :

-Elle a raison, tu es vraiment douée.

-Merci les filles.

-Qui est l'attrapeur déjà ? Questionna Dorcas timidement.

-Un garçon de deuxième année qui s'appelle Adock. Il n'est pas très doué…Mais personne d'autre n'a voulu prétendre au poste.

Ellie sentit son morale remonter quelque peu mais ce fut de courte durée : le lendemain, les Serpentard juraient sur son passage, lui rappelaient pourquoi elle était dans l'équipe et la suivaient pour se moquer d'elle.

-Je crois que je vais aller donner ma démission, pleura-t-elle le soir même la tête dans son oreiller.

Lily lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Si tu fais ça, tu vas leur donner raison.

-Et puis, ajouta Dorcas de l'autre côté d'Ellie, c'est un bon moyen pour leur prouver que tu mérites ta place dans l'équipe !

-Ne te laisse pas faire ! s'exclama Alice.

Mais rien de ces paroles ne réussit à réconforter leur amie.

-Je vais tuer la personne qui écrit ce torchon ! S'énerva Lily, ça leur sert à quoi ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit doucement Dorcas, mais en attendant il ou elle sème une belle pagaille.

-Mais ils n'ont pas tort sur un point, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est vachement mignon, ajouta Alice. Quand je l'ai vue au banquet je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer…

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers celle-ci, même Ellie avait été surprise d'entendre ça venant d'elle.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai ?

0o0

Il marchait tranquillement. Il faisait déjà nuit et personne n'était aux alentours. Ce quartier avait toujours été peu fréquenté. L'homme tenait sa baguette à la main, sa fidèle baguette qui accomplissait de plus en plus de chose, enfin non….c'était plutôt lui qui accomplissait beaucoup de chose. Son ascension se faisait petit à petit, trop lentement à son gout, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Il arriva à sa destination, il se tenait devant un immeuble miteux, qui n'allait pas avec le décor des nouveaux immeubles et maisons. Rien ne donnait envie d'y entrer. Il regarda ce bâtiment qui semblait avoir survécu à toutes les intempéries. Il n'éprouvait que du dégout en voyant ça. Quelques lumières étaient allumées, montrant qu'il y avait encore de la vie. Un enfant cria, suivit par des pleurs. Jamais il n'avait aimé les entendre, il détestait les entendre pleurer, gémir, ou se plaindre…

Ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse, comment avait-il pu vivre là-dedans ? Il leva doucement sa baguette et un jet de lumière violet en sortit. En face de lui, l'immeuble s'effondra et maintenant plus rien ne lui rappelait son enfance. Le sourire caché sous sa cape il ne jeta même pas un dernier coup d'œil aux tas de débris et transplana.

0o0

Au petit déjeuner, Lily s'installa toute seule à la table des Gryffondor. Elle était depuis toujours, et encore aujourd'hui, la première à se lever. Elle vit le journal et s'étonna qu'en deux ans elle n'avait jamais vue la gazette du sorcier. La jeune fille le déplia et vit que la première page de couverture représentait un bâtiment effondré, l'angle de la photo avait été prise un peu plus loin et permettait de voir les autorités moldu sur la photo :

_Meurtre de plusieurs personnes dans un orphelinat moldu._

_Ce matin la brigade magique et les aurores se sont rendus dans un quartier moldu de Londres où un orphelinat a été détruit par magie noir. Il a fallu agir dans la plus grande discrétion étant donné que des personnes moldu chargé de l'ordre sont arrivées. Plusieurs personnes ont perdu la vie, notamment 12 enfants et 3 adultes. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se passe ce genre d'événements, nous confie l'aurore Alastor Maugrey, plusieurs attaques de moldu ont déjà eu lieu, et ça se répète un peu trop souvent… »_

_Aucune autre déclaration n'a été faite après cette révélation qui nous laisse perplexe. Plusieurs hypothèses ressortent de cette affaire, notamment un sorcier qui avait un but précis, ou un criminel qui veut effrayer les moldu, suite page 6._

Lily reposa le journal, un air inquiet sur son visage de porcelaine. Ses parents étaient des moldus, oh bien sûr, qui pourrait s'en prendre à ses parents elle n'était personne après tout. Mais elle ne se sentit pas rassurée non plus. Lily ne remarqua pas, et ce fut normal, qu'à la table des professeurs, le directeur venait lui aussi de reposer le journal. Il réfléchissait, et savait bien évidemment qui avait été l'auteur de ce crime. Cet homme y avait vécu pendant son enfance et visiblement il ne voulait que rien, rien ne le rattache à cette période. Oui, Tom Jedusor avait détruit l'orphelinat qu'il avait tant détesté, se moquant du nombre de personne qu'il tuait sur son passage…

0o0

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà après de bonnes vacances^^ J'espère, que vous aussi, vous avez passé un bon été ?

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué (ou pas) mais j'ai enlevé dans mes résumé ''Texte basé un maximum sur les textes de J.K'' tout simplement parce que ça devenait trop difficile de créer une trame qui accroche avec ses indications. D'après ses informations et si je m'y tenais il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de chose à raconter. De plus, j'ai corriger dans le chapitre 1 les noms des parents de Remus ( Lyall et Espérance), qui sont les véritables prénoms d'après J.K.R

Pendant tout ce temps où je n'ai pas publié, j'ai eu le temps de recréer mes bases et mes personnages (bien qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas :)) pour les façonner un peu plus. J'ai malheureusement remarqué que j'ai un décalage de un ou deux ans. Normalement Sirius ne voulait pas se présenter à la sélection de Quidditch parce que son frère voulait lui-même se présenter. Vous l'avez donc compris, normalement Regulus aurait dû faire sa rentrée cette année…

Donc j'ai dû improviser pour cette année de décalage.

Pour Sirius c'est simple, les autres étaient meilleurs que lui…x) Ah bah oui désolé c'est dur à entendre pour toi Sirius ! Mais c'est la vérité XD. J'espère que vous avez compris comment se déroulaient les sélections^^

Au sujet de James, j'ai lu, dans beaucoup de fic qu'il était attrapeur, pour moi personnellement il n'avait pas le physique type si on le compare à Regulus (dans ses futures années bien sûr). De plus J.K Rowling a avoué que James n'était pas attrapeur mais poursuiveur^^. Un match ne va pas tarder promis !

_(Je voudrais laisser une petite note en mémoire de Cory Monteith alias Finn Hudson dans Glee, je suis triste qu'il ne soit plus dans ce monde mais j'espère qu'il repose en paix)_


	2. Une lettre personnelle

Chapitre 2 : Une lettre personnelle

_Cher Sirius,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, tu seras peut-être surpris de son contenue. J'ai décidé de te l'écrire après avoir pris connaissance de ton admission à Gryffondor. Au moment même où je rédige ces mots tes parents tentent de trouver une solution pour t'envoyer à Serpentard. Personnellement, et pour te dire la vérité, le fait que tu te sois retrouvé dans cette maison montre qui tu es vraiment. Comme ta cousine Andromeda, tu n'as pas suivi les traces de ta famille. Tu as des qualités que recherchait Serpentard certes, mais ton courage et ta loyauté on fait de toi un être différent d'eux. Tes parents ont compris ça et sont effrayés. Effrayés que tu ne sois pas le digne héritier des Black. Mais pour moi Sirius, les qualités que renient tes parents sont la lumière pour un avenir différent. Ils auront dans l'optique de changer cette part de toi, qui n'est pas semblable aux principes des sang-pur. Et c'est tout l'intérêt de la lettre Sirius, il faut que reste toi-même, tu as la chance d'avoir peut-être un chemin, un avenir différent de celui qu'on vous réserve. Andromeda est dans le même cas que toi, Serdaigle l'a accueilli pour son tempérament posé et son intelligence. Elle aussi, et elle le sait, elle peut avoir une vie différente. Tu vas peut-être penser qu'après ces mots, je n'aime pas les membres de ma famille, mais au contraire. Je suis né avec eux, j'ai passé ma vie avec eux, mais j'ai vite compris que toi et Andromeda, par vos différences n'avez rien à faire avec nous. N'oublie surtout pas qui tu es Sirius, c'est important._

_Sincèrement, ton Oncle Alphard. _

Sirius était seul dans le dortoir assis sur son lit. Il était venu chercher désespérément une bombabouses qu'il avait perdu dans une de ses poches, mais avait à la place trouvé ce bout de parchemin plié en 4. Ses amis l'attendaient en bas pour une sortie nocturne.

Il sentait un poids s'installer au creux de son estomac. Son oncle était surement la seule personne à croire en lui et Sirius avait mis un an avant de lire cette lettre qui le prouvait. La honte le submergea. De toute sa famille Alphard était celui qui s'occupait un peu de lui. Le jeune Gryffondor relu la lettre plusieurs fois et sentit son cœur se serrer. Sirius se leva, résigné, si il y avait un chemin différent, alors le jeune garçon le prendrait parce que jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux que quelqu'un lui prédise un meilleur avenir qu'héritier d'une famille de sang pur.

0o0

Le début du mois d'octobre fut marqué par les entrainements de Quidditch plus éprouvants que James n'aurait pu le penser. Peu à peu il faisait la connaissance des membres de l'équipe.

Gabriel Adock était maladroit, murmurant tout seul dans son coin, lui donnant un côté un peu fou. Il n'était pas plus dégourdit qu'un première année. De plus son jeu n'était pas bon du tout mais personnes d'autres ne se présentaient au poste d'attrapeur.

Fabian Prewett (son nom lui avait dit quelque chose) était quelqu'un de très appréciable et apprécié. Il avait toujours un petit sourire collé sur ses lèvres et avait un très bon jeu.

Le second batteur, Jefferson, était robuste et réservé. On avait l'impression que ça seule présence dans ce château l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Ellie, pour sa part, se surpassait, jusqu'à l'épuisement pour montrer qu'elle méritait sa place.

Chris manquait souvent d'encourager ou de féliciter les progrès de son équipe, devenant de plus en plus exigeant. Il prenait très à cœur son rôle de gardien et capitaine. Il était parfois même un peu plus dur avec Ellie qu'avec les autres.

-On a nos chances de gagner contre les Serpentard, dit-il dans les vestiaires, après le plus dur des entrainements de la semaine. Le match c'est la deuxième semaine d'octobre c'est-à-dire la semaine prochaine ! Je veux que tous les soirs de la semaine vous veniez ici, et qu'on travaille à fond !

-Et nos devoirs ? Questionna Gabriel,

-Débrouillez-vous,

Ellie s'était carrément endormi sur le banc, à côté de Fabian qui semblait lui aussi avoir de la peine à rester éveillé.

Ils remontèrent au dortoir et chacun s'en alla se coucher.

Plus le match approchait, plus il était difficile de rester serein. Chris mettait une pression intense et les entrainements s'avançaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

-Potter bouges-toi ! Clark est seule vers les buts !

Il s'exécuta en soupirant.

- Fabian, ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir sur ton balai ! Aller on se bouge ! Reprit-il de plus belle.

Adock avait quitté le terrain un peu plus tôt pour aller faire soigner son nez à l'infirmerie après que Jefferson l'ait visé.

-Vous êtes nul ce soir !

Il semblait hors de lui, mais aussi très fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver !

James s'approcha d'Ellie qui était très pâle.

-j'ai l'impression que cet entrainement ne va jamais se finir…ça va ?

Elle venait de fermer les yeux.

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête…

Mais quand elle referma les yeux elle faillit chavirer.

-Tu devrais redescendre…, conseilla son meilleur ami.

- Non, on n'a pas…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et bascula de son balai, comme si son corps s'était relâché, comme si il ne voulait plus obéir à son esprit.

James lui saisit le bras mais elle glissait. Heureusement Franck qui avait suivi ce qu'il s'était passé vint pour saisir Ellie par la taille.

Il descendit doucement et la posa au sol.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit de descendre de vos balais ! S'exclama Chris qui ne semblait pas au courant.

Fabian les avait rejoints et essayait de réveiller Ellie.

Quand Chris s'approcha et qu'il vit sa sœur, toute trace de sentiment disparut de son visage. Laissant place à une expression neutre, puis peu à peu, il devint plus pâle et finit par avoir une mine dépité. Il semblait avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup. Il se baissa et sentit son pouls. C'était inutile, tout le monde savait que c'était à cause de la fatigue que la jeune fille n'avait pas tenue le coup.

-Remontez sur vos balais, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tes sérieux ! S'énerva Fabian en le toisant.

- Ne discute pas,

-On est crevé ! Il te faut quoi pour te faire comprendre qu'on est arrivé à notre limite ! Ta sœur vient de s'évanouir et si Franck et Potter ne l'avaient pas rattrapé, elle aurait eu bien pire !

-Si on veut gagner il nous faut de l'entrainement ! Cria-t-il tandis que la tête de sa sœur ballotait contre sa poitrine. Maintenant tu remontes sur ton balai !

-Non ! Je donne ma démission !

Il saisit son balai avec force et s'en alla, sous le regard à la fois éberlué et énervé du capitaine. Franck et Jefferson le suivirent.

-Rentre Potter, répliqua-t-il.

Mais il se contenta de regarder sa meilleure amie.

-je m'en occupe, dit-il plus calmement.

Chris l'emmena d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie.

0o0

Le lendemain matin, James se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir sa meilleure amie. Elle dormait encore quand il entra.

Il s'installa sur la chaise inconfortable qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

-Elle va bien, confia l'infirmière. Une baisse de tension, de la fatigue et trop d'effort, elle a juste besoin de repos,

-Ellie ! S'exclama Lily qui avait ouvert les portes avec un grand bruit.

Elle courut jusqu'au lit suivit de Dorcas et Alice.

La rouquine ne fit même pas attention à Potter et cribla l'infirmière de question

-Tu es réveillée, souffla James en voyant les paupières de la blondinette remuer.

-Oui,

-Ça va ?

-Je suis crevée

-Ellie ! S'exclama Lily en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est la deuxième fois que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie !

-Tu es folles ! Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs ! On ne ta pas vue rentrer ! Je suis allée voir ton frère morte d'inquiétude et il m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie ! Sur ton balai ! S'inquiéta Alice

-Alice…

-Heureusement que Franck était là ! Ajouta Lily.

-Quoi ? C'est Franck qui t'a… ? Questionna Alice intéressée.

-Oui, sourit Ellie, et les filles, tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée,

Elle se tourna vers James et Lily le remarqua enfin, mais l'ignora de plus belle.

-Merci, je sais que tu m'as rattrapé, je n'étais pas totalement inconsciente quand je suis tombée….

-De rien, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et les trois filles restèrent jusqu'à la sonnerie.

-On revient à midi ! S'exclama Lily se faisant tirer par Dorcas en dehors de l'infirmerie.

0o0

Le mercredi, la jolie blondinette sortit de l'infirmerie, et appris que Fabian avait quitté l'équipe. Chris avait reçu les réprimandes de Mcgonagall car Adock était venue se plaindre. Et pour continuer Franck était très distant avec l'équipe et ne parlait plus. L'ambiance était devenue froide et monotone.

-On va devoir déclarer forfait, expliqua James à ses amis tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal situé au premier étage.

-Fabian ne veut vraiment pas revenir ? Questionna Remus.

-Non, il est furieux,

-Entrez, indiqua le professeur Clirson,

James n'ajouta plus rien au sujet du Quidditch, bien trop démoralisé par son premier match qui se solderait par un forfait.

Les filles, de leur côté, semblaient plutôt distraites en regardant le professeur de défense.

Si Potin-Poudlard avait dit qu'il était sexy, c'était encore loin de la vérité. Il était encore plus que ça. Karen Smith avait l'habitude de dire que c'était un dieu. Il était grand, aux yeux ténébreux et aux cheveux châtains clair, parsemés de mèches couleurs miels. On pouvait distinguer un corps musclé sous son uniforme. Il n'avait pas revêtu de cape, mais avait un costume sorcier qui devait être hors de prix. Il était très doué en magie, et expliquait régulièrement des anecdotes, s'éloignant parfois du sujet initial.

-Bien sûr, les duels ne sont pas de votre âge. Néanmoins, si vous tentez l'expérience, vous ne pourriez pas vous blesser expliqua-t-il en parcourant la classe pendue à ses lèvres, enfin surtout les filles. Mais quand des sorciers expérimentés sont face à face, il peut y avoir de lourdes conséquences. Je vais vous apprendre les bases d'un duel et on verra de quoi vous êtes capable.

''Tout d'abord il faut bien être concentré, c'est l'élément le plus important. Ensuite, vous ne devez jamais sous-estimer votre adversaire. Démonstration !

Il prit un parchemin sur son bureau :

-Miss Mcdonald et Mr Lupin, voulez-vous venir, s'il vous plait,

Ils s'avancèrent devant le bureau, Mary tremblait comme une feuille et Remus était légèrement mal à l'aise. D'un coup de baguette le professeur écarta les chaises, les élèves et les bureaux au fond de la classe d'un mouvement délicatement. Comme si une brise les avait emportés, les soulevant avec douceur pour atterrir contre le mur du fond.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez de la place, je veux que vous réfléchissiez à un sort,

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Vous l'avez bien en tête ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Quand je conterais jusqu'à trois vous enverrait le sort à votre camarade, compris ?

Remus se plaça en face de Mary en laissant une dizaine de pas les séparer.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Mary, mais je…je ne vais pas…

Le professeur sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut rien vous arriver, les sorts que vous connaissez sont mineurs.

Remus souffla et se concentra.

-Un, deux…trois…

-Expeliarmus ! S'exclama Mary la voix tremblante

-Rictusempra ! Fit Remus.

Remus se fit désarmer tandis que la jeune fille explosait de rire sous les chatouillis incontrôlables.

Le professeur prononça le contre sort et rendit la baguette de Remus avec un Accio.

-Voilà comment se déroule un duel, mais en général, c'est bien plus rapide et bien plus dangereux.

La cloche retentit.

-Mr Lupin, dit-il, venez me voir, s'il vous plait.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers le bureau tandis que les élèves sortaient bruyamment.

-Oui Monsieur ?

Il lui sourit :

-J'ai remarqué que vous aviez une aptitude pour ma matière. Je vous observe depuis un moment, et je peux vous assurer que vous avez une particularité dans ma matière.

-Euh …merci, mais Mary vient d'arriver à me…

-Oui, mais je parle de vos aptitudes en général. J'ai eu l'idée de former un club de duel, j'attends uniquement la réponse du directeur, mais j'aimerais vous y voir,

-Euh…

-Vous pouvez y aller, je n'aie pas envie que votre professeur de métamorphose me passe un savon pour vous avoir fait arriver en retard, sourit-il.

Remus quitta la salle, et se sentit quelque peu fier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une aptitude particulière, un petit plus, quelque chose qui fasse qu'il s'apprécie un peu plus. Et rien que ça, que cette unique phrase c'était gratifiant au plus haut point…

0o0

Le Samedi matin, James se leva avec une boule au ventre. Dans quelques heures, l'équipe de Gryffondor se ferait huer par l'école entière.

Il se leva et bascula ses jambes par-dessus son lit. Le lit de Remus était vide, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était déjà descendu, tandis que les deux autres garçons dormaient à poings fermés.

Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Il vit Ellie et Franck assis sur le même canapé, discutant avec un visage grave.

-Ca va vous deux ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle, j'ai pas envie de déclarer forfait.

-On a travaillé tellement dure, soupira Franck

-C'est peu dire, ajouta le brun à lunette.

-Mais d'un autre côté, reprit Franck, je pense que si je n'avais pas eu autant envie de jouer ce match, j'aurais moi aussi quitté l'équipe,

-Moi je suis déçue par Fabian, j'ai cru qu'il reviendrait et qu'il ne nous laisserait pas tomber ! Souffla la petite blonde aux reflets roux.

-T'énerve pas Ellie, souffla James, ça sert plus à rien…

-Non ! On ne s'est pas tous démené pour rien !

Ellie se leva.

-je vais aller le chercher !

Elle courut vers les dortoirs des garçons et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard suspicieux.

Ellie monta les escaliers et regarda sur chaque écriteau les noms des garçons. Quand elle vit le nom de Fabian, elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand bruit et s'exclama bien fort.

-Fabian Prewett, lèves-toi ! Tu vas venir jouer ce match avec nous et te bouger pour ne pas laisser tomber le reste de l'équipe. Elle ouvrit les rideaux du premier lit, du deuxième et du troisième, mais ce n'était pas lui. Les autres ronchonnèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le quatrième fut le bon. Elle tira ses couvertures et lui versa le pichet d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit sur la tête.

-A quoi tu joues ! S'énerva-t-il surpris en se redressant.

Son tee-shirt était trempé et ses cheveux dégoulinaient

-Debout ! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, abandonner ton équipe à cause d'une seule personne c'est égoïste ! Tu es sûr que tu as quelque chose à faire à Gryffondor si tu détales comme un lapin ?! Non ! Alors dépêche-toi !

Ellie ne savait pas d'où se toupet venait mais elle se sentait à présent mal à l'aise. Les garçons du dortoir la regardaient d'un œil bizarre et grincheux tandis que Fabian prenait sa cape de Quidditch, tout en maugréant des paroles inaudibles.

-C'est juste pour le reste de l'équipe, grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit et redescendit. Elle raconta à Franck et James la bonne nouvelle.

0o0

Dans les vestiaires, le silence était d'or. Chacun se préparait en silence et une tension pesait au-dessus de leur tête.

-Bon, dit Chris comme speech d'encouragement, je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai été odieux et nul comme capitaine alors donnez ce que vous pouvez. J'ai donné ma démission à Mcgonagall, donc je pense qu'après ce match, je ne serais plus dans l'équipe. Je me suis laissé dépasser par mon rôle.

-Ouais, grogna Jefferson, qui était de dos à lui,

Un silence s'installa sur le groupe mais Fabian reprit :

-Ce serait bête que tu perdes ton poste. Faut juste faire de bons entrainements.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et l'équipe des lions sortit.

La foule dehors, applaudissait, criait, et sifflait. James sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Le stress augmentant un peu plus. Comme si chaque applaudissement, ou cris se répercutaient contre son cœur.

-L'équipe des Gryffondor avance sur le terrain, s'exclama une voix qui raisonnait dans tout le stade. Nous avons Clark comme gardien, Londubat et Jefferson comme attrapeur, Clark Ellie, Prewett et Potter au poste de poursuiveur et Adock en attrapeur. Il n'y a aucun ancien joueur et on espère que cette équipe sera à la hauteur de nos attentes !

-Qui fait les commentaires ? Demanda James à Franck qui était le plus proche de lui.

C'était le seul qu'il pourrait entendre avec le brouhaha à côté.

-Alice, elle a demandé à Mcgo et vue que personne n'était très emballé mis à part elle, elle a eu le poste !

-C'est à l'équipe des Serpentard de faire son entrée, reprit-elle. Hudson est gardien, Temple et Strang sont batteurs, Vince, Wheeler et Levison sont au rang de poursuiveur et l'attrapeur est Simpson. On remarque que l'équipe n'a fait qu'un changement d'Attrapeur. Mrs Bibine s'avance sur le terrain, libère les cognards… et enfin le vif d'or !

Les capitaines s'étaient serrés la main et tous les joueurs avaient enfourché leur balai.

-Le souaffle est lancé ! S'exclama Alice avec dynamisme. C'est Clark qui récupère le souaffle, elle passa à Potter qui passe à Prewett, qui repasse à Potter qui repasse à Prewett, ils s'approchent des buts… Un cognard vient de frapper Clark !

Alice marqua une pause, pour juger comme les spectateurs si la joueuse tenait sur son balai.

Les Gryffondor prirent une avance considérable, mais l'équipe adverse ne leur faisait pas de cadeau. Ils devaient tous être de 6ème ou 7ème année vue leur gabarit, sauf l'Attrapeur au visage maigre mais hargneux. Franck se prit un cognard dans le ventre et Ellie faillit tomber une nouvelle de son balai après que Wheeler l'ait poussée. Les commentaires étaient difficiles à assurer car les Gryffondor bougeaient tellement vite qu'Alice n'avait pas le temps de tout prononcer. Avec 90 point d'avance pour les lions, les Serpentard feintaient pour faire croire que le vif d'or avait été vu.

-Prewett se dirige vers les buts…OH Non !

Il venait de se prendre un cognard dans le dos, et fut expulser dans les gradins ou se trouvaient les Gryffondor.

-Il va nous écraser ! S'exclama Mary en plaquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête

Sans y réfléchir Lily prononça un sort de coussinage et Fabian atterrit tout en douceur. Les supporters huèrent et crièrent des obscénités. Un pénalty fut tiré en faveur des Gryffondor et James réussit son coup.

Lily se baissa pour voir si le garçon était conscient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Etait-il encore conscient ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer un mouvement, Mcgonagall et Flitwick arrivèrent, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule délurée.

-100 points d'avance pour les Gryffondor, s'exclama Alice d'un ton nettement plus froid. Et les Serpentard ont un score égal à 0 !

Mais au moment où elle disait cela, l'attrapeur des Serpentard semblaient foncer vers les gradins des Poufsouffles, ayant les yeux rivés sur un point fixe. Adock se mit à sa poursuite mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne le rattraperait pas.

Cela se produisit si vite qu'un silence avait parcouru l'ensemble du stade. Jefferson avait envoyé un magnifique cognard en direction du jeune attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, qui se le prit dans l'épaule. Heureusement pour celui-ci, il ne volait pas très haut et sa chute ne fut pas si terrible.

C'était la cohue dans le stade, les Gryffondor criaient de soulagement, les Serpentard étaient furieux, tandis que James et Ellie s'avançaient vers les buts, faisant des échanges rapide.

Adock faisait le tour du terrain comme un aigle cherchant sa proie. Les Serpentard avaient très peu de chance de gagner. Mais s'ils devaient perdre, les Serpentard ne se laisseraient pas faire. Les cognards fusaient et James et Ellie étaient quasiment couchés sur leur balai, chacun à tour de rôle le souaffle sous le bras.

Chris du faire un spectacle d'acrobate, car l'équipe adverse s'en prenait plus à lui qu'aux autres. Il gardait si bien les buts, que même Ellie avait du mal aux entrainements.

-Un nouveau pénalty pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama Alice. POTTER MARQUE !

Le match se déroula dans cette condition pendant une bonne heure, les Gryffondor prenaient une avance considérable, mais le vif ne semblait pas vouloir être attrapé. Et étant le plus frêle du groupe, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor se prit un cognard. Il porta sa main à sa cheville.

-Les choses se compliquent, ajouta Alice, …Attendez… Clark, le capitaine des Gryffondor demande un temps mort.

Il descendit de son balai suivit par les 5 autres.

-Bon, pas besoin de vous dire qu'on doit vite terminer ce match et qu'il nous manque un poursuiveur…

-On peut se débrouiller, assura James en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Bibine les rappela.

-allez, on y retourner, ajouta Chris sans grande conviction.

Personne ne sut trop comment, mais les Serpentard réussirent à marquer un but. La foule commençait à se lasser d'attendre la fin…Adock tournait en rond, et chaque fois que Chris lui jetait un regard, le deuxième année secouait la tête pour confirmer qu'il ne voyait rien.

-Gryffondor remarque un point ! Nous avons donc un score de 150 à 10 en faveur des Gryffondor. Oh attendez !…

La foule resta en haleine, voyant que le dernier attrapeur fonçait droit vers le sol. Temple et Strang, les deux batteurs de Serpentard échangèrent un regard mais Franck et Jefferson les avaient devancés. Ils avaient envoyé les cognards le plus loin possibles. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que la maison des Serpentard avait pour ''qualité'' la ruse. Les trois poursuiveurs se regardèrent, mais avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent amorcer le moindre mouvement, Adock avait attrapé le vif, personne ne sut trop comment. Le commentaire d'Alice fut masqué par la foule euphorique tandis que l'équipe des Serpentard repartait furieuse.

Dans les gradins, Mcgonagall prononça un sort, et un brancard apparut. Elle déposa Fabian et l'emmena, baguette brandie à l'infirmerie, tandis que le minuscule professeur de Sortilège se ravissait du sort de coussinage.

-Euh…, souffla Lily. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Fabian, je crois, répondit Dorcas.

Chris arriva essoufflé, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je crois que le choc l'a bien secoué…, expliqua la rouquine timidement.

-Mcgonagall et Flitwick l'ont emmené, expliqua Mary d'une voix claironnante, Lily a envoyé un sort de coussinage sur ce garçon…

-Vraiment ? Fit Chris.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est grâce à toi qu'il n'a rien, merci.

Chris lui sourit gentiment et fila en dehors du terrain.

Arrivées au château, les filles qui avaient accueillies Ellie en la félicitant, furent coupées par le professeur de métamorphose. Elles échangèrent des regards pas très rassurés.

-Miss Evans et Miss Meadowes, suivez-moi.

Arrivées dans son bureau, elle les invita à s'asseoir et expliqua.

-Je vous félicite Miss Evans pour votre sort, il est difficile à exécuter tant qu'on ne s'est pas expérimenté. Ce sort n'est pas étudié avant la fin de la deuxième année…

-Euh…, fut la seule réponse de la rouquine qui avait rougit.

-Je vous accorde donc 15 points pour avoir évité à ce jeune homme de graves blessures.

Elle semblait dérangée par cette histoire, et tout laissait penser qu'elle voulait expédier l'incident. Elle devait être sacrément remontée contre les poursuiveurs des Serpentard et visiblement Fabian était aussi apprécié chez le corps enseignant.

-Merci,

-J'aimerais parler à Miss Meadowes en privé, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Lily adressa un sourire de soutient à son amie et sortit. Une fois la porte refermée, le professeur reprit.

-Miss Meadowes, j'ai vu vos résultats en métamorphose, et ils sont insuffisants…

Le visage de la jeune fille se tendit.

-Il faut vous investir un peu plus, travailler plus longtemps,

Dorcas n'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle travaillait, elle s'investissait, et bien plus que les autres même. C'était elle qui passait une heure de plus les soirs à apprendre ses leçons, à voir les autres s'amuser alors que des fiches de révisions l'attendaient, à récolter des moins bonnes notes que ses amies qui ne travaillaient pratiquement pas…

-Vous pouvez y aller Miss,

Elle sortit en chuchotant un léger au revoir et partit se promener.

-Dorcas ! S'exclama Lily qui la rejoignit alors qu'elle parcourait l'étage des cours de sortilège. Je t'ai cherchée partout. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

La jeune fille réfléchit, elle aurait voulu trouver un mensonge mais elle n'y parvint pas.

-Que...

Elle soupira, et Lily fronça les sourcils devant l'air triste de son amie.

-Elle m'a dit que mes résultats n'étaient pas suffisant et qu'il fallait que je travaille plus, reprit-elle dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Lily caressa son épaule pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, car elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Dorcas.

-Euh…Si tu veux je peux t'aider ! On peut travailler ensemble et ce que tu ne comprends pas, je te l'explique ?

La blondinette la fixa, comme pour la tester. Elle ne voulait pas que Lily se moque d'elle ou fasse cela par pitié.

-Ecoute tu es une de mes amies, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. J'ai envie de t'aider, alors c'est d'accord ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, merci…

Elles remontèrent aux dortoirs et Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nulle.

0o0

James et Ellie se dirigeaient tranquillement vers l'infirmerie. Ils allaient aux nouvelles et ils trouvèrent un Fabian en bien meilleure forme, entouré de ses amis.

-Salut ! S'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres en les voyants.

-On te laisse, souffla un garçon à sa droite.

Le petit groupe sortit en souhaitant un bon rétablissement au poursuiveur. Ellie et James purent s'approcher et demandèrent :

-Ça va mieux ?

Il sourit.

-Oui, merci. Encore un peu mal au dos, mais ça va bien.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, ajouta Ellie en piquant un chocolat sur la table de chevet du malade.

-Je n'ai pas vue le coup arriver, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais même pas sur qui j'ai atterrit…

-Lily Evans a envoyé un sort de coussinage quand elle a vu que tu allais t'abattre sur elle.

Il rigola.

-Il faudrait que je la remercie…Comment s'est finit le match ? Mes amis m'ont juste dit qu'on avait gagné

James commença à lui expliquer, très content d'avoir changé de sujet. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait beaucoup sa pire ennemie, d'où ce surnom.

-Et là, ne me demande pas comment mais Adock a attrapé le vif d'or ! Il est pourtant nul, les entrainements l'ont prouvé ! Je crois plutôt que c'était un coup de chance. Je suis sûr qu'il est descendu en piquet car Temple l'avait dans le collimateur…

-Les visites sont terminées, annonça l'infirmière en passant la tête par la porte de son bureau.

James et Ellie ressortirent et s'en allèrent pour manger. Le sourire éclatant de Fabian leur avait remonté le moral. Non pas qu'il soit bas, mais de savoir que leur coéquipier était en forme était rassurant.

Ellie s'installa face à Lily et une Dorcas maussade, tandis qu'Alice parlait avec Franck et un de ses amis.

-Fabian voudrait te remercier pour ce que tu as fait,

-Fabian…à oui ! Le garçon qui a failli nous écraser ? Oh…il n'est pas obligé…

-C'est lui qui l'a dit, attends toi à ce qu'il vienne.

Lily rougit, et se baissa sous la table pour ramasser sa serviette.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire perdre son temps,

-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas en première année, Alice et Franck avaient l'air de le vénérer et en plus il a l'air assez fier de son statue de sang…Je n'aime pas tellement ce genre de personne.

Ellie haussa les épaules.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, je le trouve humble et il ne parle jamais de son sang ou de sa pureté. Il est toujours prêt à défendre les enfants moldu… Et toi, pourquoi tu tires la tête ?

Elle désignait Dorcas. Lily se tourna vers elle pour voir quelle allait être sa réponse.

-Je suis fatiguée, prétexta-t-elle en saisissant son sac.

Elle se leva et rentra dans quelqu'un qui passait au même moment.

Ses affaires volèrent dans tous les sens, sa plume atterrit dans les cheveux de Karen Smith, son encrier dans le jus de citrouille et ses livres rependu un peu partout par terre.

-Génial, soupira-t-elle en se mettant à genoux pour ramasser ses livres, tandis que Lily récupéra son encrier et sa plume.

Elle fourra toute ses affaires dans son sac et pu entendre une bribe des paroles d'Ellie furieuse.

-Ça t'arriverait de t'excuser !

Elle s'adressait aux troisièmes années qui avaient filé comme un voleur.

-Idiot !

-Ellie, souffla Lily, arrête…

-Non ! Il ne s'excuse même pas !

-Mais là, il est partit et tout le monde nous regarde, alors rassis-toi tu veux,

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

-Toujours camper sur ses positions, rappelle-toi, dit-elle.

-Ouais ta raison, avoua Lily qui voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire,

- Affirme-toi Evans ! S'exclama-t-elle en gonflant la poitrine, qui résultait d'un geste masculin.

Elle sourit.

-En fait, tu n'en as pas si besoin, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, James et Black font tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en assurer et par ailleurs le prouver à tout ce qui passe quand tu leur cries dessus, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et tenta d'ignorer les rires bruyants venant du groupe des garçons en questions.

0o0

Une petite Review pour me motiver ? *regard du chat potté*


	3. James Dond !

Chapitre 3 : James Dond !

Les cours de sortilèges devenaient très bruyants à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, malgré qu'il restait un mois avant ça, les maraudeurs, souvent dévisagés par Lily ne faisait que rire et s'amuser.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se calmer, gémit Lily à Dorcas qui était concentrée sur son sort.

Celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

-Ils pensent que ce sont les rois du monde ou quoi ?

-J'arrive pas à faire exploser ces étincelles ! S'énerva la blondinette.

La leçon du jour était de faire jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette.

-Ce sort pourrait vous servir quand vous vous perdez en forêt par exemple…ou que vous êtes dans un endroit perdu et reculer. Les gens les plus proches verront vos étincelles dans le ciel…Non Mr Pettigrow ! Vous allez mettre le feu à la salle si vous continuer comme ça…. !

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick se précipita sur Peter en se faufilant parmi les élèves. Il prononça le contre sort et évita une ''catastrophe pour toute le monde présent dans cette salle'' d'après lui.

-Vous ne devez pas faire un mouvement de baguette aussi rapidement !

Peter rougit et voulu dire quelque chose mais seul un bégaiement incompréhensible en sortit. Pour détourner l'attention, James exécuta le sort à merveille, lançant des étincelles vertes.

-Parfait Mr Potter ! S'exclama Flitwick en jetant Peter aux oubliettes. 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Lily soupira et aida son amie en détresse.

0o0

Les journées se rafraichissaient grandement, et à présent, les écharpes et les pulls avaient fait surface.

Ce fut le samedi de la deuxième semaine de décembre, qu'une surprise inattendue interrompit la monotonie de Poudlard.

Lily, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves attendaient le courrier. Mais au lieu de ça, une vague de couleur envahi la grande salle. La rouquine du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Des milliers d'oiseaux, de toutes les couleurs parcouraient la salle, sous l'émerveillement de beaucoup d'élèves.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Mary McDonald en les pointant du doigt

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, se leva et tenta, dans acte qu'il pensait peut-être courageux, de les faire disparaître. Mais dès qu'il en visait un, une petite explosion retentissait et cinq autres jaillissaient.

Cela dura toute la journée. Des bleus, des violets, des rouges, des jaunes, des roses, des verts et d'autres couleurs sur leur plume firent même sourire des Serpentard. Certains petits oiseaux venaient même chantonner au-dessus des têtes. Un de ceux-là vint carrément se poser sur l'épaule de Dorcas qui se figea comme une statue de cire.

-Il est bleu, sourit Lily en le regardant tandis qu'un son doux et mélodieux sortit du bec de la petite créature.

-Il chante suivant le caractère de la personne, confia Remus arrivant derrière elle, les faisant sursauter. L'oiseau s'envola.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, sourit-il, ils reflètent ce que nous sommes, chaque son est différent.

-C'est très beau, chuchota Dorcas, les joues rouges.

Lily fronça les sourcils,

-Qui a fait ça au juste ?

-On s'en moque, s'exclama Ellie en arrivant d'un pas rapide. Vous ne croirez pas ce qu'il vient d'arriver…

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Karen, Smith, elle avait un oiseau qui volait au-dessus de sa tête et…malheureusement pour elle, elle a essayé de l'attraper alors l'oiseau lui a…enfin…

Elle éclata de rire.

-Il lui a… ? Demanda Lily qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Oui !

-C'est dégueu ! S'exclamèrent Dorcas et Remus d'une même voix.

Deux secondes après, Karen courrait vers la tour des Gryffondor, les mains plaquées sur sa tête, suivit par Mary qui était partagée entre la compassion et le rire.

La journée fut détendue, mais pendant le diner, Flitwick réussit à les faire disparaître sous une pluie de ''ohhhh'' déçu des élèves.

-Je me demande qui a eu cette idée géniale, reprit Ellie.

-Aucune idée, répondit Lily, mais Mcgonagall semble se poser la même question.

Les filles regardèrent vers la table des professeurs et la sous directrice semblait fixer un point précis dans la foule d'élèves.

Lily tourna la tête dans sa direction, et comprit que son professeur soupçonnait les maraudeurs.

-Ce ne peut pas être eux, souffla Alice, je me suis renseignée et c'est un sort qu'on voie en quatrième ou en troisième année, ça dépend…

Lily hocha la tête.

-Lily ? Elle se retourna et un garçon grand, qui avait des cheveux cuivrés.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle la voix un peu trop aigu pour paraitre naturelle.

-Je viens pour te remercier…pour le sort de coussinage. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il y aurait eu des dégâts.

Il lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'elle rougissait comme une pivoine. Mais oui ! Le garçon qui avait failli les écraser après s'être fait éjecter de son balai !

-De…de rien…

Il salua Ellie et parti s'asseoir tout au bout de la table avec des amis.

-Tu es toute rouge, se moqua gentiment Ellie.

-Il fait chaud non ?

-Non, répondit Dorcas catégorique avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lily rougit un peu plus.

-Tu veux que je lui parle de toi, un peu ? Demanda Alice.

-Non ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça !

-Il te plait non ?

-Non !

Elles rigolèrent.

-C'est juste que…qu'aucun garçon n'est venue me voir comme ça…Arrêter de rire ! Je vous dis que c'est rien ! En plus ce n'est même pas mon genre… !

Elle saisit ses affaires et sortit d'un pas rapide. Elle fila tout droit sans regarder où Fabian était assis tandis que les derniers échos des rires de ses amies s'estompaient.

0o0

-Bon les gars, reprit James dans le dortoir le dimanche soir. Il faut trouver cette personne.

-Oui ! S'exclama Peter décidé.

-On n'a aucune piste…, avoua Remus allongé sur son lit, indifférent.

Il avait sa baguette en main et faisait léviter une plume.

-J'en ai marre que la personne qui est derrière Potin-Poudlard mette son nez dans nos affaires…, renchérit le brun à lunette.

-James a raison, affirma Sirius, on doit découvrir qui c'est !

-On commence par où ? Questionna Peter

-Par Karen Smith, intervint Remus, c'est la reine des ragots…

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama James.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent parler à Karen qui, depuis son accident, était beaucoup moins gentille et patiente.

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Parce qu'il ou elle écrit des horreurs sur vous ? Il ou Elle dit juste tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

-Tu vas nous le dire ou pas ? Insista Sirius.

Elle soupira et les regarda avec défi.

-Il parait que la source qui donne le plus d'info se trouve à Poufsouffle, mais il y en a aussi dans les autres maisons.

-C'est qui dans la nôtre ? Couina Peter.

Elle haussa les sourcils et le regarda avec dédain.

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est toi…, souffla James en la regardant bien dans les yeux. Tu viens souvent aux entrainements et tu étais là quand Chris faisait passer les sélections…

Elle eut un rire crispé et ses joues rosirent quelque peu.

-Non…, non ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai aucune raison !

-Tu adores les ragots Karen, souffla Sirius avec évidence.

Son sourire crispé se fana et elle semblait vraiment en rogne à présent.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle s'en alla en trottinant.

-Super on a une piste ! S'exclama James.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est elle, la source de notre maison ? Demanda le petit garçon grassouillet.

-Elle aime assez les ragots pour ça, répondit Remus. Mais rien n'est sûr.

-Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il faut chercher du côté des Poufsouffles, comment on fait ? On ne peut pas poser des questions à tous les élèves de cette maison…

-Peter a raison, reprit Sirius en réfléchissant, il nous faut un plan.

Ils passèrent les deux prochaines heures à écrire sur une feuille des idées. Le cours d'Histoire de la magie comme à son habitude était ennuyeux et cette fois-ci pourtant il était utile.

-Tu sais, certain livre moldu traite de ce genre de sujet, informa Remus.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius assis à côté de lui.

-Ils font des enquêtes pour retrouver un meurtrier…

-Tu pourrais nous en prendre un, on pourrait s'en inspirer !

-Et c'est pour cela que les gobelins ne voulait pas autoriser les sorciers à connaître leur secret…, continua le professeur Binns dans un long récit.

Quelques élèves avaient eu le courage de griffonner quelques notes, mais personne n'écoutait vraiment.

-C'est l'idée, dit Remus. Je demanderais à ma mère de nous en envoyer un.

Sirius sourit et griffonna quelques choses sur un bout de parchemin.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Sirius le plia et le fit léviter jusqu'au bureau de James.

-J'informe les autres maraudeurs, dit-il ravi.

0o0

Trois jours plus tard, les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et la chouette marron de son père se posa devant lui.

-Salut Rick, dit-il en lui caressant les plumes.

-Rick ? Demanda James étonné.

-C'est ma mère qui l'a baptisé. Elle adorait un chanteur moldu appelé Rick donc elle a voulu appelé le hibou de mon père comme ça.

-Ouvre le paquet ! Rappela Sirius.

Le lycanthrope déchira le papier et regarda la couverture ''James Bond, chaud les glaçons !''.

-Et Remus ! S'exclama Lily qui passait derrière lui au même moment. Depuis quand tu lis des livres moldus ?

-Ma mère est moldue, sourit-il tandis que le visage de la rouquine s'illuminait.

-Alors Evans, ton super copain Servilus s'est enfin lavé les cheveux ?

Elle se retourna vers James qui avait un sourire goguenard affiché sur son visage. Elle le regarda avec haine, comme si elle venait d'avaler un citron entier. Pourquoi sortait-il cette remarque alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé ?

-Lui au moins sait ce qu'est une brosse !

Elle s'en alla, levant les yeux au ciel, tellement James Potter l'énervait.

-Tu étais obligé de faire cette réflexion ? Questionna Remus d'un ton légèrement plus froid.

Il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le livre.

-Qui le lit ? Demanda Peter avec des yeux humide.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards :

-Je vote pour James, interrompis Sirius, après tout le héros porte ton nom.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Remus.

James lança un regard noir aux deux garçons et se tourna vers Peter.

-Je…je…je…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il en saisissant le livre.

Il passa la journée sur le livre, le cachant sous son bureau dans les cours trop ennuyeux.

Il se trouva que les livres policiers moldus étaient source d'intérêt pour le jeune garçon. Ils avaient une inspiration débordante et des accessoires très peu commun.

-Et ! S'exclama Sirius, tandis que James lisait tranquillement sur son lit. James Dond…

Remus éclata de rire, tandis que Peter regardait la chambre comme s'il venait de louper la blague du siècle.

James se mit lui aussi à rigoler.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sirius vexé qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de la situation.

-Ja…James…Dond ! S'exclama Remus plié en deux.

Jamais aucun de ses amis ne l'avait vue rire comme ça.

-C'est James Bond ! Rectifia James les larmes aux yeux.

Le regard de Black s'illumina, puis se renfrogna immédiatement, comprenant que ses amis se moquaient.

-Ca va ! Tout le monde peut se tromper !

Mais Remus et James repartirent dans un fou rire. Pour se défendre, Sirius s'empara du coussin de Peter, son lit étant plus près, et le jeta sur Remus.

Une bataille d'oreiller se déclencha sous les rires de James et Remus qui ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

0o0

Si les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas, c'était bien la neige de 20 centimètres tombée sur le parc qui avait créé une euphorie en plus.

Les élèves mourraient d'envie de sortir et de faire des anges, des bonhommes et des batailles neige.

-Plus qu'une semaine, souffla Dorcas en s'étirant le lundi matin après s'être levée.

-Vous restez pour les vacances ? demanda Lily.

-Non, répondit Ellie en souriant, repas de famille !

-Mes parents veulent que je rentre, confia Alice la mine maussade. Mais j'aurais bien voulu passer un Noël à Poudlard.

-Ça va, il te reste 5ans, reprit la rouquine. Moi aussi je rentre, pour mes parents, je suis sûr que ma sœur doit encore me faire la tête…

-N'y pense pas, railla Ellie,

Dorcas enfila un pull et éternua.

-Tu as attrapé froid ? Questionna Alice d'un ton maternelle.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, confia Ellie, avec la maxi bataille de boule de neige de ce week-end…

Les filles descendirent devant un bon chocolat chaud et des tartines, et discutèrent de leurs projets pour Noël.

La semaine passa assez rapidement, bien que trop longue au gout des élèves qui s'impatientaient de rentrer.

-On y va ? S'impatienta Ellie le samedi matin. On va louper le train.

- On ne sera pas les seuls, confia Alice en faisant voler un tee-shirt au travers de la pièce pour qu'il tombe dans sa valise. Franck m'a dit que Sirius et James se sont levés à la dernière minute.

-Pas étonnant de leur part, répondit-elle.

-Où est Dorcas ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas fait ses valises.

-Elle ne ramène peut-être pas ses affaires, conclu la jeune fille au visage lunaire.

Elles descendirent, faisant cogner leurs valises dans les escaliers et coururent dans le hall.

-Ella va louper le train à cette allure…, reprit Lily à Alice.

-En y repensant, je ne l'ai pas entendu dire qu'elle revenait chez elle.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule.

-Où elle est peut-être déjà dans une diligence, vue le temps que vous mettez à vous préparer, soupira Ellie.

-Ouais…souffla la rouquine pas très convaincu. Mais si elle est restée là…

-Elle a peut-être ses raisons, continua Alice.

Une diligence arriva, Lily y monta à contrecœur en regardant une dernière fois derrière elle. Dans le train, elle ne put attendre et écrit une lettre.

-Comment tu comptes l'envoyer ?

-je ne sais pas Alice, je me demande si Remus…

-James en a une de chouette si tu veux, coupa Ellie en feuilletant un magazine.

Lily lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai….

0o0

Dorcas remontait de son petit déjeuner vers 11 heures, la blondinette avait fait exprès de s'éterniser pour ne pas croiser les filles et leur expliquer qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. La jeune fille se demanda même si ses amies avaient remarqué quelque chose.

-Non, te fait pas d'illusion, soupira-t-elle pour soi-même. Tu es transparente…

-Ça m'étonnerait, souffla quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Remus qui souriait.

- Tu es resté ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non je suis dans le train-là, ironisa-t-il gentiment tandis qu'elle rougissait.

-Ce que je peux être bête des fois…

Il rigola.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ? Questionna-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient vers la tour des Gryffondor.

-Je n'…J'avais envie de rester ici, j'aime bien Poudlard et se sera mon premier Noël ici, dit-elle timidement. Et toi ?

-Pareil, et puis, mes parents partent en vacances. Ils en rêvaient depuis un longggggg moment.

Un silence passa, Dorcas se sentait très mal à l'aise, voulant combler le vide avec n'importe quel sujet mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, tandis que Remus sifflotait d'un air détendu.

-Tu…tu as compris pour le sort de Mr Clirson ?

_Les cours, pourquoi je parle des cours en vacances !_

_-_Oui,

-Tu dois bien être le seul,

-C'est vrai qu'il est difficile, mais c'est ma matière préférée,

-Vraiment ?

-Oui,

-Moi je n'y arrive jamais…

_Et en plus de ça je suis en train de me plaindre …_

Le portrait pivota et Remus la laissa passer devant.

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider, dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger, répondit-elle un peu trop vite et trop mal à l'aise.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout,

-je suis une vraie catastrophe, avoua-t-elle.

-Pas grave, sourit-il.

La salle commune était vide, ce qui laissait penser que peu d'élèves étaient restés.

-On peu pousser les canapés et s'entrainer ici,

Ils poussèrent les canapés, leur laissant plus d'espace.

-Bon alors…

Il réfléchissait à la manière de procéder. Dorcas fut prise de court, et ne put rien ajouter. Enfin, c'était une vrai catastrophe, elle ne réussissait jamais aucun sort…Et si elle blessait Remus ?

-Sort ta baguette, dit-il en se mettant face à elle.

Elle s'exécuta d'un geste tremblant.

-Ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup,

Elle le regard avec hésitation mais consentit.

-Il faut te détendre pour que tu te concentres sur le sort.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bon alors, imagine toi, le résultat du sort, quelqu'un de flasque…comme le vieux sofa du coin ou une flaque d'huile…

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Ensuite, répète l'incantation.

-Mollis, souffla-t-elle

-Encore et en articulant.

-Mollis

-Parfait. Ouvre les yeux. Et envoie-moi le sort.

-Quoi… ?

-Vas-y,

-Je…je ne peux pas…je ne vais pas te…

Il sourit.

-Allez vas-y,

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui,

Elle se concentra, fixa Remus et récita l'incantation.

Remus était bien droit.

-Essaye encore une fois, reste bien concentrée.

-Mollis

Dorcas soupira, Remus étaient encore tout droit devant elle. Mais même pas deux secondes après avoir pensée ça, il se ratatina comme du beurre et forma un petit paquet informe.

-On dirait que tes os ont disparue, rigola-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait même plus parler.

-Et je fais comment pour le contres-sort, paniqua-t-elle. Mince !

Remus la regarda, mais ne pouvait rien dire.

-Bon, je respire.

Elle refit l'exercice et se concentra.

-Soldus !

Remus redevint normal, allongé sur le sol.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton coupable.

-Oui, sourit-il en époussetant la poussière sur ses vêtements. C'était super Dorcas ! Vraiment !  
Elle rougit, encore.

-Tu ne vois pas la magie que tu as en toi,

-Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?

-J'ai lu des livres à ce sujet, avoua-t-il en ramassant sa baguette.

La jeune fille le remercia. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, et Remus lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie intérieur.

0o0

Une semaine plus tard, Lily arriva devant les portes de la grande salle, valise en main, et bonnet sur la tête. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers Dorcas qui discutait tranquillement avec Remus.

Elle toussota pour que son amie remarque sa présence.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question ! S'énerva-t-elle en enlevant ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet.

De la neige tomba, et le bas de la robe de Lily était mouillée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Parce que tu ne nous as même pas dit que tu restais ici, toute seule !

-Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à rester ou influencer votre décision, chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est la meilleure ! Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu es mon amie, bien sûr que ça influencerait sur ma décision ! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée toute seule.

Remus s'éclipsa, les laissant s'expliquer.

-Je ne voulais pas te priver de ta famille…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa face à elle :

-Bon…on va dire que je te pardonne…mais ne refais pas ça…d'accord ?

Son ton c'était radoucit et Dorcas vit alors que Lily regrettait de s'être énervé de la sorte.

-Oui,

-Tu as fait quoi pendant cette semaine ?

-j'ai dormi très tard, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Remus, lui aussi est resté. On a pu finir nos devoirs pour la rentrée…Et toi ?

-je suis rentré chez moi, ma sœur n'a pas changé d'avis…

-je suis désolé,

-Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être, fit Lily avec un sourire triste. Mais sinon, mon Noël s'est bien passé. Mes parents étaient très heureux que je revienne. Je leur ai offert des gants magiques qui chauffent les mains tout seul.

-Comment tu as fait pour les avoirs ?

-J'ai vue l'offre dans un des magazines d'Ellie.

-Ils aiment beaucoup la magie non ? Sourit-elle.

-oui, ils sont impatients que je puisse leur montrer des sorts,

-Et comment tu as faits pour revenir ici ? J'y avais même pas songé !

-J'ai pris le magico bus, suit mon conseille, ne l'emprunte jamais. Après j'ai dû remonter la grande rue de Près-au-lard sous le froid et la neige.

-Comment tu as découvert l'existence du magico bus ?

-J'avais lu quelque chose dans un livre sur ces transport qui dispensaient de transplaner - ce que je ne sais pas encore faire - ou d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette - que je n'ai pas. Alors je l'ai pris mais ça secoue horriblement, j'ai bien cru que j'allais ressortir mon déjeuner…

-Désolé, s'excusa Dorcas en baissant la tête.

- Pas grave, tu vas avoir une semaine entière pour te faire pardonner.

0o0

La fin des vacances fut nettement plus joyeuse pour Dorcas. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la présence de Lily l'avait ravie. En déballant sa valise le soir de son arrivée, la rouquine lui avait tendu son cadeau.

-Je n'en ai même pas pour toi…

-Ouvre !

Dorcas déballa le papier et vit une magnifique plume bleu.

-Elle est auto-correctrice !

Dorcas sourit les yeux dans le vide.

-Ca ne te plait pas ? Demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix.

Son amie releva la tête.

-Bien sûr que si !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, et la serra fort :

-Je…n'arrive…plus…à…respirer…

La blondinette la lâcha et la remercia encore une bonne dizaine de fois.

0o0

La dernière semaine de vacance, Remus passa son temps avec les filles. Elles étaient très agréables même si Lily parlait bien plus que les deux autres réunis.

-vous me dîtes si je parle trop, hein ?

Dorcas sourit :

-Mais oui…

Remus avait été content de voir Lily arriver pour le week-end, en effet la pleine lune était Samedi soir et il ne savait pas qu'elle excuse il aurait pu sortir à Dorcas.

Une chouette vola autour de la tête de Lily le samedi matin pendant le petit déjeuner.

Elle tendit son bras, et la bête s'y appuya.

-Attends je vais décrocher ta lettre, aida Remus car Lily ne voulait pas faire de geste brusque.

-Elle a l'air gelée, souffla Dorcas.

-On devrait l'emmener voir Hagrid, confia son amie.

Ils allèrent voir le garde-chasse, dont la maison ressemblait, recouverte par autant de neige, à un dessert avec de la chantilly sur le dessus.

Ils toquèrent à la porte et le géant apparut.

-Bonjour Mr Hagrid, commença Lily. Désolé de vous déranger mais on vient de recevoir une chouette et elle semble…gelée…

Hagrid les fit entrer et regarda la chouette. Il leur offrit une tasse de thé bouillant.

-Je dis toujours aux élèves de ne pas envoyer de courrier quand il fait si froid…

-Vous aller la soigner ? Questionna Dorcas inquiète.

-oui, grogna-t-il en touchant délicatement les plumes du hibou.

-Mr Hagrid…, commença Lily.

-Appelez-moi Hagrid,

-Hagrid, vous travaillez ici depuis combien de temps ?

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-oh je suis désolé….je…c'était indiscret.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il en allant poser la chouette sur le dossier de son fauteuil, près de la cheminé. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Lily Evans,

-Remus Lupin,

-Dorcas Meadowes,

-Lupin, répéta le géant, ça me dit quelque chose….

-j'ai une sœur,

-Mais bien sûr ! Cassandre ! J'aime beaucoup cette petite, elle est passionnée par les animaux même si elle ne sait pas s'y prendre,

Remus sourit.

-Ton nom aussi me dit quelque chose, reprit Hagrid en désignant Dorcas.

-Euh…je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur…

-Non, je me souviens d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom…

Elle haussa les épaules, ses joues un peu plus rose que la normal.

-Ah, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir….par la barbe de merlin !

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec l'accueillant garde-chasse et retournèrent ensuite aux châteaux.

Le premier de l'an se passa tranquillement, et le lendemain, la rentrée fut ponctuée par le retour des élèves revenus de vacances.

0o0

Fin de chapitre, vous avez aimé ?

Pour le sort qu'exerce Dorcas sur Remus, je me suis inspirée du tome deux, quand Harry perd tous les os de son bras après le sort de Lockart. Mais ce n'est pas le même parce qu'ici, il y a un contre sort, alors que dans HP il faut du poussos. C'est un petit sort de défense bénin^^.

Les maraudeurs qui se mettent à la lecture moldu, ce qui donne pour Sirius…_James Dond_… ! :D

Je suis un peu dessus du manque de review sur les précédents chapitres. Après tout, ce sont vos remarques et vos petites notes qui me motivent !


	4. La vérité au grand jour

Chapitre 4 : La vérité au grand jour

De retour à Poudlard, les élèves eurent du mal à reprendre les cours. En effet, le fait d'aller jouer dans la neige ou de rester devant un bon feu de cheminée était bien plus attrayant que des devoirs, ou des professeurs un peu rabat-joie.

Remus n'avait malheureusement pas de chance car la transformation devait être pour le lendemain de la reprise des cours. Pas de répit pour la pleine lune visiblement. Il savait que l'enjeu était grand. Sirius et James s'acharnaient à poser des questions et au fond, Remus avait deviné qu'ils avaient percés son secret. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes, et ils avaient un grand sens de l'observation…

Sa sœur ne pouvait plus rien faire, et il pensa que lui dire que des élèves savaient son secret risquait de l'inquiéter encore plus. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer, en vain certes, après tout ce n'était pas _son_ problème. Mais la dernière fois elle l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque :

-Ça va frangin ?

-Oui, sourit-il sans le penser.

Elle le regard, assise en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est tes amis ?

Elle avait toujours eu cette manie de taper du pied quand elle était stressée.

-je t'assure que tout va bien, je suis juste fatigué.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas cru. Pourtant elle avait arrêté ses questions.

Alors, non, il venait de décidé de ne pas mêler sa sœur à ça. Il voulait la protéger si tout le monde finissait par savoir qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais elle portait le nom des Lupin et avec son caractère prononcé, elle ne laisserait jamais son frère tout seul dans une situation pareille.

0o0

James se réveilla en sursaut tard dans la nuit. Il transpirait et sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur allaient à une vitesse considérable. Il ne parvint pas à se souvenir son cauchemar, mais il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Poudlard…Ah oui…Il venait de s'en souvenir…Lui et Sirius avaient fait une énorme bêtise et Peeves, les engueulaient, puis le directeur arrivait et les renvoyaient.

-Peeves ne serait même pas capable d'être sérieux deux minutes, chuchota James en se frottant les yeux, à présent assis sur son lit.

Le brun à lunette voulu se rendormir, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se retournait sans cesse dans ses couvertures, puis au bout d'un moment, il décida d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Il passa devant le lit vide de Remus…C'était le deuxième jour de la rentré et il était déjà reparti. Les hypothèses sur les maladies n'avaient rien donné et ils avaient donc laissé tomber cette idée. James sentait qu'au fond de lui, brulait un désir ardent de découvrir ce que Remus cachait.

James se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et retourna se coucher. Il regarda par la fenêtre, n'ayant pas refermé ses rideaux. Le ciel était magnifique depuis la tour des Gryffondor. Il était dégagé, et on apercevait quelques étoiles et la lune, aussi ronde qu'une bille. Sans le remarquer, le jeune Gryffondor la fixa d'un regard vitreux.

Puis il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

''Il faut que je trouve ce que Remus cache ? Pourquoi il ne nous le dit pas ? Après tout on est ses amis…''

Un bruit d'animal fit sursauter James qui se leva d'un bon.

Le bruit venait de la fenêtre.

Le garçon mit ses lunettes pour voir un peu mieux mais ne vit rien de suspect dans le parc. Le bruit se répéta une deuxième fois, puis…puis…

La bouche de James formait un O parfait…

Non…non…non…ce n'était pas…non…

0o0

Avant le début des vacances de Noël, James, Sirius et Peter avaient fait des recherches intensives à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution au problème de Remus. Bien sûr pour le moment, c'était de simples hypothèses, certaines paraissaient complètement dingues, mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas leurs recherches pour autant.

-Rien, soupira Sirius tandis qu'il refermait un épais grimoire.

-On va trouver, souffla James obstiné, approuvé par Peter.

Même pendant les vacances, leurs recherches et leur obstination ne baissa pas, Sirius qui avait une bibliothèque fournit chez son père avait recherché quelques informations. Mais en vain, rien ne collait avec le peu d'indice que James, lui et Peter possédaient déjà.

0o0

Le regard fixé sur la dernière phrase qu'il venait de lire, James ne croyait pas la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses soupçons à Sirius ou Peter, préférant s'assurer que tout collait. Le Gryffondor aurait tellement voulu se tromper, être loin de la vérité…Mais les faits étaient sous ses yeux, et cette page confirmait ses pensées.

Il referma le livre avec lenteur, n'arrivant pas à former correctement ses pensées dans a tête. C'était comme si plein de choses, pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Eh, James ! S'exclama Sirius en arrivant vers lui. Bah…tu étais où ? Ça va … ?

Le garçon en question était très pâle.

-je crois avoir découvert ce que Remus nous cache, et tu ne me croiras jamais…

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hier, j'étais debout parce que je venais de faire un mauvais rêve…Et puis je regardais le ciel et plus précisément la lune…Ensuite j'ai entendu un bruit d'animal…, expliqua James mal à l'aise. Genre un cri de loup…Et j'ai tout de suite compris…

Sirius ne parla pas pendant un moment, attendant la suite la phrase. James le regardait avec évidence comme si…comme s'il avait du comprendre.

-Tu ne fais pas le rapprochement ?

-Non…

-Disparition de Remus, Lune, Loup…. ?

Sirius prit une expression choquée si vite que ça relevait de l'extraordinaire.

-Non…

-J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais…

-Il n'y a aucune solution, coupa Sirius.

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Mes parents m'en avaient déjà parlé…Mais pas en bien.

-Je sais quels réputation ils ont…mais je ne pense pas que Remus pourrait être comme ça…C'est Remus enfin !

-on devrait en parler à Peter…

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, cherchant désespérément une solution.

0o0

Le mercredi, Remus avait pris soin d'éviter ses amis qui lui lançaient sans cesse des regards soupçonneux.

Il était remonté dans le dortoir en espérant être seul, mais 5 minutes plus tard, James, Sirius et Peter déboulèrent dans la chambre.

-Salut, dirent-ils à l'unisson sans être naturels.

-Salut, souffla Remus qui leur tourna le dos volontairement, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

-On peut te parler ? Questionna James.

Remus se sentit complètement tendu. Il y avait cette atmosphère dans le dortoir, qui était pesante. Il savait que ses amis étaient au courant, mais s'y résoudre était bien trop compliqué. Il savait qu'hier, il avait poussé des cris…et que ce matin ses blessures saignaient tellement, que Mrs Pomfresh avait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…commença Peter sans trouver les mots.

La tension montait à la tête de Remus, et son cœur semblait vouloir lui sortir de la poitrine.

-Ecoute, recommença James, on pense savoir ce que tu nous caches. Tes disparitions tous les mois nous ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors on a fait des recherches, mais on n'a rien trouvé sur des maladies avec ces symptômes. Alors on a continué nos recherches et on a trouvé des témoignages. Alors on a vérifié…notre hypothèse. Et tout correspondait…

-Et…, son cœur s'accéléra encore plus, qu'elle est votre hypothèse ?

Etrangement, Remus parlait d'une voix calme, il se surprit lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à vivre le pire moment de sa vie, et pourtant, il restait là, leur tournant le dos. Peut-être qu'il anticipait la futur déception et qu'elle était si rude qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de s'enfuir.

-On pense…,

-Que tu es un loup-garou ! S'exclama Sirius comme si c'était sur le ton de la conversation et d'une évidence affligeante. Comme si cette phrase était un poids qu'il voulait s'enlever du pied.

-Sirius ! S'énerva James, on avait dit qu'on y allait avec du tact !

-On ne va pas tourner autour du pot trois heures, ça devenait ennuyeux…

Remus eut un sourire triste. Mais ils ne le virent pas, et heureusement car sa gorge se serra et il fut incapable de prononcer un seul son. Alors voilà Sirius voulait se débarrasser de lui et James avait eu peur de lui. Il fallait du tact pour parler à un loup-garou pour ne pas l'énerver, c'était ça non ? La colère monta peu à peu aux joues du lycanthrope. S'il devait partir et quitter le château, il le ferait en se défendant.

Il leur fit face.

-Vous avez raison, bravo, vous avez la bonne hypothèse !

Ils semblèrent surpris par cette réaction.

-Impatient de me renvoyer du château Sirius c'est ça ? Reprit-il amèrement. Ne tournons pas autour du pot à cause de ce monstre qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et toi James, tu as peur de mettre le loup-garou qu'il y a en moi en rogne alors il faut avoir du ''tact'', c'est ça !

-Remus, souffla Peter qui tremblait légèrement.

-Non ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de juger ce que je suis ! Vous pensez que je suis un monstre alors soit !

-tait toi ! S'énerva James à son tour.

Remus se tut et le défia du regard.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre et je t'interdis même d'y penser ! Si on voulait te le dire avec du tact c'était dans le cas où on s'était trompé ! Et tu connais Sirius c'est un véritable impatient ! Alors stop ! Ne dit pas qu'on veut te voir quitter ce château, parce que tu es notre ami ! Tu es celui qui a un humour discret et bien plus de bonté que Sirius et moi réuni. C'est grâce à toi si on a rencontré Peter, parce que tu l'as pris sous ton aile. Ce qui t'est arrivé quand tu étais jeune, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute.

-Je suis un loup-garou, pesta Remus, une bête horrible qui…

-Non tu es Remus Lupin ! S'exclama Sirius cette-fois-ci. Toi et le loup-garou êtes deux personnes différentes.

-Je ne crois pas que vous savez ce que vous dîtes, cracha-t-il

Pourquoi était-il énervé ? Il aurait voulu faire exploser sa colère, la crier ! La faire partager au monde entier.

-Si, on a fait plein de recherches, on a d'abord cru que tu avais une maladie, puis James a tout comprit hier soir…Quand il a vu la lune, puis toi, qui avait disparu et enfin ce cri de loup, souffla Peter, on sait que tu es toi-même tout le temps sauf le soir de pleine lune. On est allé chercher des livres à la bibliothèque, pour trouver un remède…

La colère de Remus le quitta si vite qu'il avait l'impression de se dégonfler comme un pneu. Il les regarda avec surprise mais en même temps tristesse. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être ignorants…

-Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendez compte à quoi vous vous exposez. Pourquoi ne pas me dénoncer ? Pourquoi ne pas me rejeter comme l'ont fait la plus part des gens qui avaient cru comprendre pour moi ?

-Parce que tu es notre ami Remus, insista James comme si c'était le meilleur argument du monde.

-Et pourquoi te dénoncer ? Reprit Peter un peu plus sûr de lui, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Et on sait à quoi on s'expose, ajouta Sirius,

-Il n'y a pas de remède, mon père a remué ciel et terre et n'a rien trouvé,

-Oui, mais il n'avait pas à sa disposition la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dit Peter en souriant gentiment.

-On fera tout pour t'aider, rassura le garçon aux lunettes. Promis,

Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore une fois. Jamais il n'avait pu avoir d'ami dans son enfance, et à peine hier, il pensait avoir perdu les seuls vrais amis qu'il avait. Mais non, ils l'acceptaient, lui et son autre côté. Ils garderaient le secret, ils voulaient même l'aider… Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de trouver un remède, mais c'était juste ce geste, cette volonté qui le toucha au plus profond de son être…

0o0

Le jeudi matin, soit le lendemain de la discussion, Remus se sentait quand même un peu perdu, ses amis avaient dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution à sa condition, mais il savait, et son père aussi, qu'aucun remède n'existait. Il avait vécu tant de chose, et ressentit tant d'émotions en si peu de temps que c'était déroutant.

Il s'était sentit si mal quand James, Sirius et Peter étaient venus lui parler, mais en même tant c'était un soulagement. Un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'avait plus de secret, qu'il ne cachait plus rien aux garçons. Puis une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que maintenant _ils savaient…_

_James, Sirius et Peter savent ce que tu es, ils savent que tu es un monstre, et tu penses qu'ils vont t'accepter ? Ils t'ont peut-être mentit…_

Le lycanthrope soupira. Il s'allongea sur son lit, en prenant soin d'être dans l'obscurité. Ils savaient que James, Sirius et Peter ne rentreraient pas tout de suite. En effet James avait des entrainements et les deux autres venaient le voir.

Sans même le remarquer, il s'endormit.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il prit l'habitude de se lever avant les autres et bien avant tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il se prépara sans faire de bruit et descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa sur le canapé et regarda l'âtre de la cheminé devenue noir de suie. Il évitait les garçons…car peut-être qu'au fond ils avaient peur…peur du monstre qu'il était vraiment.

-Remus ?

Il se retourna et vit Lily au pied des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur un petit canapé près du feu. D'habitude personne n'est là à cette heure-ci,

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir,

-Pourtant tu as l'air fatigué, informa-t-elle.

Un long silence passa, peu à peu le bruit de pas des élèves qui se réveillaient se fit entendre.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Dit-il le regard perdu.

-Tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'aller bien,

Il eut un sourire crispé.

-Quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais aller…

-Non, sourit-il vraiment cette fois-ci.

Il sentit une sensation de chaleur dans son corps, comme si il venait de boire un chocolat chaud. Il ne savait pas très bien si Lily Evans était une amie ou non, mais, ce geste-là, de juste prendre sa défense montrait qu'il s'était trompé. Elle venait toujours lui demander comment il allait, et à présent, et à la vue du regard anxieux qu'elle lui jetait, ça montrait qu'une amitié était née entre eux.

-Lily, commença Dorcas qui regardait son poignet, tu veux bien m'aider…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Remus qui la regardait.

Elle rougit comme un coquelicot et chuchota

-Je vous ai coupé ?

-Non, sourit Lily, tu veux que je t'aide à l'accrocher ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ce bracelet a un verrou difficile, souffla Lily tête baissé sur le fin poignet de Dorcas.

Remus en profita pour s'éclipser et aller déjeuner pendant qu'il n'y avait personne.

0o0

La journée sembla passer au ralenti et il tentait d'ignorer les regards insistants de James dans son dos. Mais quand par malchance il croisait ses yeux noisette, il souriait, mais ce n'était pas très convaincant. Quel était son problème ! Ses amis ne lui avaient pas dit que sa condition changeait quelque chose à leur amitié ? Alors pourquoi était-il aussi décidé à les éviter ?

Il n'alla pas manger son repas du soir et remonta à la tour. Il sut par des commérages de filles de première année qui étaient juste devant lui, que James avait encore un entrainement ce soir. Il pourrait broyer du noir tout seul, dans le dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il avait une petite idée sur la raison de son isolement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, il s'était toujours sentit empoisonné, sale et horrible. Puis il avait rencontré James et Sirius, qui l'avaient apprécié et pour la première fois il s'était sentit accepté et heureux. Puis leur amitié s'était développée et ils étaient devenus les Maraudeurs, prenant Peter sous leur aile. Et là, à ce moment précis Remus Lupin avait été le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre parce qu'il avait des _amis_…Alors il ne pensait pas que quand les garçons avaient découvert son secret ils l'accepteraient encore. Pourtant ils lui avaient assuré le contraire. Mais ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps, Remus entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Ce ne pouvait pas être James où Sirius, ni même Peter, car ils avaient l'habitude de ''limite'' défoncer la porte pour rentrer. Il ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas envie de sourire, ni d'être poli. Mais la personne entra, faisant passer la lumière du couloir dans la chambre.

-Remus ?

C'était Lily.

-Je sais que tu es là, des premières années m'ont dit avoir vu un garçon fatigué remonter dans son dortoir très tôt,

Il ne répondit toujours pas, faisant mine de dormir.

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu dors, dit-elle en entrant car il n'y avait plus de lumière dans la pièce.

''Lumos'', chuchota-t-elle.

Elle vit Remus les yeux ouvert.

-Ca fait super peur, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle semblait tenir quelques choses dans ses mains.

-Tu veux bien allumer la lumière ?

Remus se releva en position assise et agita sa baguette.

-Tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que ce matin.

-C'est quoi, Dit-il en désignant l'énorme pot qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-De la glace à la vanille,

Il fronça les sourcils et elle sortit deux cuillères de sa poche.

-Quand je ne vais pas bien, avoua-t-elle en s'installant sur son lit et face à lui, ma mère m'apporte un pot de glace et étrangement ça remplace tous les mots.

Elle tendit une cuillère au jeune garçon qu'il saisit.

Elle ouvrit le pot et planta sa cuillère dedans, se servant généreusement.

Remus fit de même et au bout d'un moment, toujours dans un silence complet, il releva la tête. Lily semblait plongée dans la contemplation d'un livre sur la table de chevet du lycanthrope.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Lily…

-Bien sûr que si, sourit-elle, on est ami, et les amis, ça se soutiens,

Remus ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de sourire.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne vais pas bien,

-Le pot de glace est là pour ça. Ce matin j'avais vu que tu semblais triste ou ailleurs... Alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas en une journée que tu allais tout déballer. Et je ne te demande rien, tu fais comme tu as envie, mais moi je suis là.

Elle affichait un sourire serein et un regard bienveillant.

Ils ne réussirent pas à finir la glace, mais Remus fut très touché par ce geste et souhaita une bonne nuit à Lily. Elle baillait si fort, que sa mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher.

Remus en voyant l'heure avancée, et sachant pertinemment que Siruis, James et Peter seraient de retour dans quelques minutes se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et d'éteindre la lumière.

Il entendit le fracas de la porte, mais deux secondes après, ils se turent, voyant que Remus ''dormait''.

0o0

Le Samedi matin, trop fatigué, il se permit de se lever plus tard. James devait déjà être à son entrainement et Sirius et Peter ne se lèveraient pas avant midi.

Il prit une douche et un long petit déjeuner.

-Tu comptes nous éviter combien de temps, demanda James en s'installant face à lui.

-tu n'es pas à ton entrainement… ?

-Non, regarde par la fenêtre,

Remus s'exécuta, le vent et la pluie s'abattaient sur les vitres. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Il devait vraiment être plongé dans ses pensées.

-Alors combien de temps tu vas nous éviter ?

-Je ne vous…

-Tu te mens à toi-même là,

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi vous accepteriez un monstre comme…

-Tait toi, souffla James d'un ton polaire mais le son de sa voix restait bas. Répète encore une fois ce mot et je t'envoie un sort.

Remus regarda son omelette.

-C'est ce que je suis pourtant.

-Non, tu as juste un petit…

Il réfléchissait sous l'œil de son ami.

-un petit problème de fourrure.

Remus rigola pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui parut une éternité.

-Quoi ?

-Un petit problème de fourrure, répéta le brun décoiffé avec évidence.

-…

-On veut que tu arrêtes de t'éloigner parce que tu es notre ami Remus, et ce n'est pas ta condition qui nous en empêchera. Peter a dit vrai, on a cherché des solutions.

-Il n'y en a pas,

-Si, je crois en avoir trouvé une,

Remus le regarda avec un sourire triste.

-C'est quoi ?

-j'ai lu que les animaux le rendait plus humain,

Cette fois-ci ce fut James qui baissa la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un chien veuille rester avec une bête assoiffé de sang.

-Mais nous si…

-Comment ça ?

-On en a discuté avec Pet' et Sirius,

-Les humains ne peuvent pas…

-Non, tu n'as pas saisis, on veut devenir Animagi, chuchota-t-il. Comme Mcgonagall…

Remus eut un rictus.

-Ne me fais pas croire…

Mais le regard de James prouva le contraire.

-Le ministère ne sera jamais d'accord…

-C'est pour ça qu'on veut le faire sans leur dire, souffla Sirius en s'installant à côté de lui.

Par précaution, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés des personnes attablées.

-Vous êtes fous, avoua le lycanthrope tandis que Peter s'installait à côté de James.

-Non, répondit celui-ci. On a pris notre décision.

-Et on sait ce qu'on fait, affirma Sirius approuvé par Peter.

-Attendez….Si je récapitule, vous voulez devenir Animagi sous le nez du ministère et de Dumbledore, tout ça pour…moi ?

-Oui, sourit James en croquant dans sa tartine.

-Pas question !

-Tu ne nous en empêcheras pas, affirma Peter déterminé, ce qui était plutôt rare.

-Et de toute façon, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, tant pis pour toi, nous on sera quand même des Animagi.

Remus regarda leurs sourires confiants, mais ne fut pas rassuré. Il ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point il était touché, mais il ne voulait pas emmener ses amis dans des plans dangereux. Pourtant il savait à quel point James et Sirius étaient butés et que même si lui n'était pas d'accord, ils le feraient quand même. Et derrière tout ça, et derrière leurs intentions, Remus avait compris que James, Sirius et Peter l'acceptaient malgré sa condition de loup-garou, et ça, ça valait bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

0o0

-Remus, si tu essayes de nous raisonner encore une fois, on t'envoie un sort, affirma James couché sur le ventre sur le sol dur de leur dortoir, plongé dans un livre intitulé '' Les erreurs les plus courantes des transformations d'Animingus débutant''

-Mais vous ne savez pas ce que…

-Si, on le sait, soupira Sirius, alors soit tu nous aide soit on a des chances de mal finir…

Remus soupira, il était tellement heureux, touché sur par ce geste, mais d'un autre côté complètement paniqué. C'était leur demander de risquer beaucoup de choses. Ils pouvaient un jour se faire attraper par le ministère ou même Dumbledore.

Dumbledore…Un homme que Remus respectait et adorait. Il trahissait sa confiance…alors qu'il avait tant fait pour lui…

Mais en même temps, James, Sirius et Peter l'avaient accepté et avaient promis de garder le secret.

-C'est chiant, se plaignit Peter, aucun livre ne dit en détail comment le devenir.

-Il y aurait bien la réserve, soupira Sirius, mais on n'est pas tellement discret…

-On continue les recherches, s'obstina James.

Remus lui lança un regard reconnaissant et le brun à lunette lui sourit.

Il venait enfin de comprendre que les trois garçons étaient de vrais amis, ceux qui durent toute une vie.

0o0

Voilà la fin du chapitre, il est consacré uniquement à Remus parce que c'est un personnage qui le mérite et que j'aime beaucoup ^^. Je n'ai pas aimé le fait que Joanne l'ait tué T.T (tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs).

J'ai écris la découverte du secret selon mon point de vue, j'ai voulu qu'il ait ce moment où il mange avec James seuls, parce que c'est celui qui a une confiance aveugle en ses amis, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Il devait rassurer Remus et lui affirmer que pour lui, Sirius et Peter ça ne changeait rien.

Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont laissé une Review (ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! :D)

Starky : J'y compte bien en sachant que vous êtes là )

Echco : C'est gentil :3 Contente de te revoir ^^

Skelta : Merci beaucoup ! :)


End file.
